Personnages réels (G)
G * Clark Gable (1901 à 1960) : Acteur américain. * Gabriel° : Archange dans la Bible. * Youri Gagarine (1934 à 1968) : Cosmonaute soviétique. * Claude Galien (129 à v. 216) : Médecin romain. * Galileo Galilei (1564 à 1642) : Scientifique italien. * Amelita Galli-Curci (1882 à 1963) : Soprano italienne. * Mahatma Gandhi (1869 à 1948) : Politicien indien. * Marc Garneau (1949 à 20??) : Astronaute canadien. * Genghis Khan (v. 1155 à 1227) : Khagan de l'Empire Mongol entre 1206 et 1227. * Bob Gibson (1935 à 20??) : Joueur de baseball américain. * Yuri Gidzenko (1962 à 20??) : Cosmonaute russe. * William S. Gilbert (1836 à 1911) : Ecrivain et compositeur britannique. * Gilgamesh° (3ème millénaire BCE) : Roi de la Cité-État d'Uruk dans la mythologie mésopotamienne. * John Glenn (1921 à 2016) : Astronaute américain. * Robert H. Goddard (1882 à 1945) : Ingénieur et physicien américain. * Goliath° (2ème millénaire BCE) : Soldat philistin dans la Bible. * Mikhail Gorbachev (1931 à 20??) : Dirigeant soviétique de l'URSS entre 1985 et 1991. * Richard F. Gordon, Jr. (1929 à 2017) : Astronaute américain. * Hermann Göring (1893 à 1946) : Officier nazi. * Betty Grable (1916 à 1973) : Actrice américaine. * Cary Grant (1904 à 1986) : Acteur américain. * Ulysses S. Grant (1822 à 1885) : 18ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 1869 et 1877. * Henry Gray (1827 à 1861) : Anatomiste et chirurgien britannique. * Shecky Greene (1926 à 20??) : Comédien américain. * Frederick D. Gregory (1941 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Charles Grey (1764 à 1845) : Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni entre 1830 et 1834. * Gus Grissom (1926 à 1967) : Astronaute américain. * Che Guevara (1928 à 1967) : Révolutionnaire marxiste argentin. * Johannes Gutenberg (1400 à 1468) : Imprimeur allemand. Non-canons * (1834 à 1921) : Astronome français. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Gaillot NCC-3832 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1727 à 1788) : Peintre britannique. ** Au moins une de ses peintures ("Garçon dans le bleu") est référencée dans la saga. * (1812 à 1910) : Astronome allemand. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Galle NCC-3886 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1917 à 1984) : Première ministre de la République d'Inde de 1966 à 1977, puis de 1980 à 1984. ** Citée dans les romans The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" & "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * (1944 à 1991) : Premier Ministre de la République d'Inde de 1984 à 1989. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * ° : Divinité hindou. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * ° : Prince troyen dans la mythologie grecque. ** Indirectement référencée par la lune Ganymède et l' . * (1717 à 1779) : Acteur et dramaturge anglais. ** Au moins une de ses œuvres musicales ("Heart of Oak") est référencée dans la saga. * (1904 à 1996) : Actrice britannique. ** D'après le roman "Crucible: Provenance of Shadows", Lynn Dickinson appréciait particulièrement l'actrice "Greer Garson", et discuta avec McCoy des films , , et dans lesquels elle avait joués. ** D'après le roman "The Lost Era: Serpents Among the Ruins", les films "Mrs. Miniver" et "Random Harvest" avec "Greer Garson" figurent parmi les préférés de John Harriman et Amina Sasine. * (1955 à 20??) : informaticien et entrepreneur américain. ** La connaissance informatique de Bill Gates est mentionnée dans le roman TOS: "The Rings of Time". * (1848 à 1903) : Peintre français. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * (1890 à 1970) : Militaire et politicien français. ** Indirectement référencé par le mouvement gaulliste cité dans . ** Les vaisseaux non-canons USS de Gaulle NCC-311 de classe Okinawa ("Star Trek: Starfleet Command") et USS de Gaulle NCC-4472 de classe Larson (FASA: "Federation Ship Recognition Manual") sont probablement nommés ainsi en son honneur. * (6ème siècle BCE à 5ème siècle BCE) : Bouddha. ** Dans le roman TNG: "Greater Than the Sum", lors d'une partie de poker, Jasminder Choudhury indiqua que la clé de son succès était que le désir conduisait à l'attente et à l'attachement, et que l'attente et l'attachement conduisaient à la souffrance ; ce à quoi Picard rétorqua qu'il n'était pas certain que "Gautama Buddha" avait le poker à l'esprit en formulant les . * (1822 à 1891) : Astronome suisse. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Gautier NCC-3846 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1986 à 20??) : Chanteuse américaine. ** Citée dans le roman TOS: "The Rings of Time". * (1898 à 1937) : Compositeur américain. ** Au moins deux de ses œuvres musicales ("Someone to Watch over Me" ; "They Can't Take That Away from Me") sont référencées dans la saga. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 671) le cite comme auteur de la chanson "They Can't Take That Away from Me". * (1896 à 1983) : Parolier américain. ** Au moins deux de ses œuvres musicales ("Someone to Watch over Me" ; "They Can't Take That Away from Me") sont référencées dans la saga. ** "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 671) le cite comme auteur de la chanson "They Can't Take That Away from Me". * (1938 à 1989) : Président de la Ligue nationale et commissaire du baseball. ** Dans le roman DS9: "The 34th Rule", en 2372, Benjamin Sisko a synthétisé une balle de baseball signé par "A. Bartlett Giamatti" durant les World Series de 1989. Sisko considérait que Giamatti, Président de la Ligue Nationale de 1986 à 1989 et Commissaire en 1989, était un vrai gentleman et héros du jeu, jusqu'à son décès par crise cardiaque. Sisko pensait que la perte de Giamatti marquait le début de la fin du baseball professionnel sur Terre. * (1911 à 1947) : Joueur de baseball américain. ** Dans le roman "Articles of the Federation", le gant de "Josh Gibson", datant 1930 lorsqu'il jouait dans l'équipe , était affiché sur un mur près du Pioneer Pub à Pike City sur Cestus III. * (1948 à 20??) : Ecrivain américain de science-fiction. ** William Gibson est cité comme auteur cyberpunk dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1917 à 1993) : Musicien américain de jazz. ** Dans le roman DS9: "Mission Gamma - This Gray Spirit", Kira Nerys possédait une sélection de musiques offerte par Benjamin Sisko, incluant des titres de "Dizzy Gillespie". ** La navette non-canon Gillespie attachée à l' (issue des romans "Taking Wing", "Over a Torrent Sea", "Destiny: Lost Souls" et "Typhon Pact - Seize the Fire") est probablement nommée ainsi en son honneur. * (1926 à 20??) : Politicien français. ** Cité dans un article de l'album de la famille Picard. * (1906 à 1978) : Acteur américain. ** Dans les visions de Benny Russell, en 1938, l'acteur "Norris Goff" incarnait un personnage de soldat Jem'Hadar lors d'une émission radiophonique des aventures du Capitaine Proton, dans la nouvelle "Captain Proton and the Orb of Bajor". * (1920 à 2004) : Astrophysicien autrichien-américain. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Gold NCC-3927 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1939 à 20??) : Astrophysicien américain. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Goldreich NCC-3901 de , issu de "Star Fleet Technical Manual", est logiquement nommé ainsi en son honneur (étant listé dans une série de vaisseaux nommés d'après de célèbres astronomes). * (1879 à 1974) : Producteur de films américain. ** Dans le roman ENT: "The Romulan War - Beneath the Raptor's Wing", en 2155, Trip Tucker mentionna la citation "you can include me out" de "Sam Goldwyn". * (1932 à 1999) : Épouse de Mikhail Gorbachev. ** Citée dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1541 à 1614) : Peintre, sculpteur et architecte grec. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Across the Universe", lorsque James T. Kirk vu Leander Cortes pour la première fois, il considéra qu'il ressemblait à une figure issue d'une peinture d'"El Greco". * (1502 à 1585) : Pape de l'Église catholique entre 1572 et 1585. ** Le , portant son nom, est mentionné dans les romans Destiny: "Mere Mortals" ; "Excelsior: Forged in Fire" ; DTI: "Watching the Clock". * (1872 à 1939) : Écrivain américain. ** D'après le roman "The Lost Era: "The Art of the Impossible", Ian Andrew Troi avait lu des histoires de "Zane Grey" à sa fille Deanna Troi. ** La citation "I will see this game of life out to its bitter end. - Zane Grey (1872-1939)" apparaît au début de la partie V du roman "Excelsior: Forged in Fire". * (1924 à 1960) : Astronome australien. ** Le roman Titan: "Orion's Hounds" indique que la a été nommé ainsi d'après l'Humain qui l'a découverte. Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels